


Royal Moans

by OldMyth



Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spirit Gate 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Sprint Gate 7Prompt word: PRINCESemi-public sex at school.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Royal Moans

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im writing

The wet noises of skin slapping echoed in the locked classroom. Katsuya tried hard not to let any moan escape his mouth, but whenever he’d see the shadow of someone passing through the hallway, it made all this even more exciting. Even if he didn’t want to accept it.

“What is it, Jonouchi?” There was a growl against his ear, the pace increasing. “You’re afraid they will see the prince in this position?”

He wanted to close his eyes and disappear. He knew this was embarrassing, but it was also so arousing. And the dirty talk made things even worse.

“Shut up,” he protested, knuckles white as he gripped the edges of the desk. HIS desk.

Today was the festival at school and Jonouchi was dressing as a prince, wandering around to attract people to their shop. That was what he was supposed to do before someone kidnapped him to a classroom and had him on his desk, pants down and ass up, moaning and moving his hips back against his kidnapper.

“What is it, prince Jonouchi?” He panted in his ear again. “Every time someone comes close, you suck me back in with more force. It arouses you to get caught, you perv? Moving your hips so desperate...” He chuckled. “What would the girls say when they see you, the handsome prince, moaning under me because he loves it up his ass?”

Instead of Jonouchi protesting, he placed a hand on Kaiba’s hips, pulling him close, encouraging him to pound into him harder.

“Have you seen Jonouchi?” They heard Honda’s voice and his shadow walking down the hallway. Katsuya looked up, saliva dribbling down the corner of his mouth, bouncing back and forward before he’d shiver violently and have his own mouth covered by Kaiba’s long hand. His own cock throbbing before it released his seed and his body clenched around Kaiba’s manhood, pushing him to the edge, too.

Even if Katsuya didn’t want to accept it, this was the best sex he had ever had.


End file.
